User blog:Gliscor Fan/NISA, HEROINE OF JUSTICE FANON/Hyperdimension Faneptunion
SOONER OR LATER THIS WILL BE A THING THAT EXISTS. Due to chatzy being nonexistent now, I have decided that I will continue the tales of our lewd maiden on this very website, giving her new feats and more bullshit to do. However, Nisa needs YOUR HELP. AKA she needs people to praise her and flower her with love and affection, in return for some one on one time with whoever you desire (2NSFW4ThisWiki tho, so no) All you have to do is leave a simple form: 1. Character Name: Could be literally anyone from anything ever. 2. Age: How long has your character worshipped Nisa under this new era? 3. Gender: Because Nisa cares about Gender Equality 4. Do you wear a fedora or not: This is a vital question. Fedora's are justice. 5. Bust (Only Applicable if Female or a really fat dude): Flat is Justice, but other bust sizes aren't discriminated against. 6. Agumon or Gabumon: Agumon is the only correct answer. Don't fool your self. 7. Title: Titles are meaningless, skip this answer. 8. Repeat Name: This is the internet, I can't hear. 9. Abilities: You can only have a single ability, but it's already something Nisa can do so it won't matter. 10. Do you like SAO: If the answer is yes, leave. Accepted Characters: Nisa, Heroine of Justice (Duh) Zach Sylvr (DEMON LORD GHIRA-I mean, well, raging demon stuff. Yes.) Ronald "Kidinqu1ck" Burnaki (He's quick. But he uses ice. So he's only slick) Warpy (the only counterpart to Nisa) Theodore (The butler because he sounds like a butler so why not) Jimmy Rex (He has a horn ray but no horns. Nisa is very confused) Jyushimatsu Matsuno (Everyone is concerned) Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo (THE ANTI-LEWD RIVAL OF NON-JUSTICE-NESS) Danktile (The dankest of dank) Jack (Gotta get back. Back to the past, Dragonic Jack. Wachaw.) Chara (BURN EVERYTHING. HUEHUEHUEHUE.) Tacoturtle (He's a turtle) Hank Hill (No Explanation Propane. I mean, needed.) Guilmon (Random Digimon) Masaru Kenji (the lone stranger) Stomedy (The only one worthy of being a comedian) Dante Redgrave (It's always party time, baby) Pink Guy (Welp) Saber (Fighting in an army might seem deplorable to a lovely lady like her... until you realize who she is. Then nothing matters at all) The Backstory The events of this story happen after the last fight between Nisa, Goddess of Chatzy and Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo, the Anti-Lewd Force. After both of them seemingly died, they respawned in different parts of the world, where they decided to go after each other in an all out war. As they gathered armies, they met very unique individuals. Nisa's Army: Nisa, Goddess of Lewd/Heroine of Justice (Lord and Savior of JUSTICE) Warpy (Admiral of the Army) Zack Syvlr (The Tank) Theodore (Nisa's Butler who doesn't do much) Jack (The New Recruit) Tacoturtle (The Armies Pet) Stomedy (The Comedian) Compa (The Nurse) IF (The person who doesn't even want to be involved) Neptune (Is there because Nisa is a friend) Saber (The Knight of all Knights and Second in command) Bobobo's Army: Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo (CEO of the Anti-Lewd Force and Governor of Alaska) Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo's 999 Brothers (The Actual Army) Danktile (Commander in chief) Jyushimatsu Matsuno (New Recruit) Guilmon (Bobobo's pet) Neutral: Jimmy Rex (Random Boss fight that never actually is defeated) Chara (Rebel) Hank Hill (Narrator and Propane Master) Masaru Kenji (A young samurai split between the sides) Dante Redgrave (Will work for whoever hires him) Cirno (Doesn't side with anyone because she's the strongest) Parasoul (a princess that doesn't need saving, and doesn't want to be in the war) Nowhere and Everywhere: Pink Guy (He just kind of... exists.) poll ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THIS? YES NO COME ON AND SLAM AND WELCOME TO THE JAM SLAM BAM THANK YA MAM GET ON THE FLOOR AND JAM IT'S THE QCD ON THE MICROPHONE GIRL YOU GOT ME IN THE ZONE Category:Blog posts